


Sins of the father

by Dorssia



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorssia/pseuds/Dorssia
Summary: Tell Corvo that I will devour him whole





	Sins of the father

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble existing in the Dishonored 2 universe!

On the anniversary of your mother's death, your father disappears for a week. When he returns, he is missing a hand.

A young man with black eyes circles you in your dreams, and you wake sweating with his words wrapped like barbed wire around your throat. 

_Tell Corvo that I will burn my mark into every part of his skin._

_Tell him that he will never escape me._

_Tell him that I will devour him whole._

15 years ago he painted Dunwall red, burned himself to the ground to find you but the man the slaughter left in its wake was not the Corvo you remembered. He thought he hid the mask and the heart from you, buried beneath the stones where your mother died. He does not know that you spent your years pulling her from the earth, holding the soft flesh between your palms just to hear her voice one more time. The same morning that he finally uncovers the mark the stranger gave you, you find the shrine you built for her in the gardens torn to pieces, shards of whalebone jutting from the earth like gravestones. 

For every man you murder, he has killed twenty and yet there is darkness in you he could not hope to match. He buried that part of himself when he rescued you, but you are only just beginning. He stares at the blood on your hands and weeps. 

In the end you are not the only one in this family who knows what it is like to watch a city fall beneath your hands.


End file.
